


A Quick Snikt

by thedurvin



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Claws, Gen, Honey Badger, Pointless, eye boy, wolverine clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedurvin/pseuds/thedurvin
Summary: How well-anchored are those claws, anyway?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Quick Snikt

“Hey, Gabby, I’ve got something I always wanted to ask a Wolverine and you’re, like, the only friendly one,” Trevor said. "I mean, I guess your mom isn't too bad, but I figured, y'know, me and you are, like, peers or whatever."  
“Yeah, sure, man. Is it about what happens to all the bullets we get shot with?” she said. “Usually they just blurp back out when the hole heals up, but I’m pretty sure I got hit in the gut one time and pooped a couple out. I didn’t really check, but you know how you can kind of feel—”  
“No, it’s the claws, actually,” he said quickly. “So, like, when they’re not out, they’re inside your forearm, right?” She held up her arm and poked the flesh.  
“Right about here to here, yeah,” she said.  
“So then when you snick ‘em out—”  
“Snikt,” she corrected.  
“Yeah, when you snikt ‘em out, they go through your wrist and then they’re mounted to the, uh, the hand-bones, right? You can still move your wrist?”  
“Pretty hard to do kung fu if you couldn’t,” she replied.  
“Okay, so what would happen if you had your wrist bent up and then tried to snikt ‘em?”  
“Well, they would…huh.”  
“Yeah, like, could you hadouken them out of your palm and shoot somebody with them? Like, they’re not retractable like a cat’s where they just bend their fingers, your claws straight up slide in and out, and I’m pretty sure the original Wolverine a couple of times could snikt hard enough to put his knuckles on a guy and then stab him by snikting, but, like, I don’t know if it’s because there’s a lot of force behind it or if they’re just super sharp.”  
“I dunno, dude, let’s see,” she said, raising her hand palm-outward and straining the muscles normally used for her claws. The blades emerged and clanged to the floor a few feet away. “Whoa!”  
“Uh-oh,” Trevor said. He picked one up and handed it to her.  
“Oh,” she said. She pressed it against her palm to see if it would somehow slide back into place, but nothing happened. “Uh-oh.”  
“Glad I didn’t ask Mr. Logan,” Trevor muttered.


End file.
